Lubrication systems are well-known in the art, and are generally used to deliver grease to locations on various types of equipment. For example, lubrication systems are used to deliver grease to industrial and mining equipment.
While the lubrication systems of the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. As described herein, the present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.